


Even in Kirkwall

by Flynne



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynne/pseuds/Flynne
Summary: After so long apart, the war with Corypheus is over, and Miriam Hawke and Varric are finally together again. There's just one little item they need to discuss.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Even in Kirkwall

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fic written for Fictober 2019. Prompt was "I'm with you, you know that". Written because I have very specific headcanons about what happened between my rogue Hawke and Varric after the events of DA2. :3

_ “Viscount!?” _

Varric winced. “Uh. Yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Kind of came as a surprise to me, too. Apparently due to my ‘generous contributions to the reconstruction efforts’ and blah blah I have ‘shown exemplary drive for leadership and organization’ and basically nobody wants the job so they may as well foist it on someone who seems to give a damn.”

Hawke let out a long breath, slumping back into the couch cushions beside him. “Well, you’ve always been the sort to leave an impression.”

“That’s the goal.” He gave her a lopsided smile, but it lacked its usual shine and they both fell silent. He nudged her knee with his own. “Talk to me, Miri.”

“Well, I’m still thinking of what to say,” she said with a nervous half-laugh. “I’d like to know what  _ you _ think about it.”

“I don’t know.” Varric scrubbed a hand over his face. “Not to toot my own horn, but without me there to kick asses and harass the bigwigs to pay attention, the harbor would  _ still _ be floundering. People want shit fixed, and I can fix it.”

She waited expectantly as he trailed off. When he didn’t continue, she gently prodded, “But…?” 

Varric sighed and reached for her hand. “But it’s not just me, is it? I know you don’t care for Kirkwall.”

“You’re right,” she said softly. “I don’t. But you do. And I love you. If anybody can sort out the mess that city has become and save it from itself, it’s you. You spent...a lot of time helping me over the years, and I know you had to make sacrifices to do it.”

“Bullshit. Nobody was twisting my arm. It was my choice.”

“I know.” She smiled and twined their fingers together, giving him a squeeze. “Varric, if you want to accept, you should. You went above and beyond, serving the Inquisition, and I  _ know _ there was  _ some  _ arm twisting for that - ”

“Maybe a little, at the beginning.”   
  
“ - You deserve to do what you want, and be happy.” 

He shifted on the couch to face her, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. “I won’t be happy if you aren’t.”

She smiled, but her eyes were serious as she met his gaze. “Tell me truly. Do you want this?” 

“I don’t know if  _ want _ is the right word, but…” He heaved a sigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I want to help, and if I’m the viscount, shit will get done.”

“Then tell them you accept.” 

Varric looked up at her, expression wavering between uncertainty and hope. “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” She lifted their intertwined hands to kiss his knuckles. “I’m with you, you know that.”

His grip tightened. “Even in Kirkwall?”

“Even in Kirkwall.” She winked. “Besides, it’s been a while since I’ve made the nobles of Kirkwall clutch at their pearls. Finding out I’m their new viscountess ought to shake things up a bit.”

“You think the nobles will freak out, wait until Seeker Pentaghast hears the news.” Varric grimaced. “She nearly strangled me when she found out I’d lied to her about not knowing where you were. I don’t want to be within ten leagues of her when she finds out we were actually married the whole time.”

Hawke grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. She doesn’t want to kill  _ me. _ ”

“My hero.” He started to laugh. “Maker’s balls. Bran is going to shit himself.”


End file.
